


The McLennon Family

by SevielCiel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: And so is Paul, Breastfeeding, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Indesiderate pregnacy, John and Paul were heartbroken but then they have found each other, John is a good father, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, McLennon, Mpreg, Pregnant John, Pregnant Paul, Protective Mimi Smith, Slash, Stuart and Pete are assholes, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: John is pregnant, but the man who got him pregnant doesn't want anything to do with him.Later, when his son is already born, his best friend, Paul, had to face a similar fate.Will the two fall in love and became a big loving family?I'm horrible at summaries, hope you enjoy, though!





	The McLennon Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprivation is a bad thing, but also sleeping too much lol.
> 
> This was originally a dream I made, the idea was nagging me, so I wrote it.
> 
> Remember, I don't mean any insult to neither Paul or John, I love both of them.
> 
> I don't have a particular age in mind, you can view them how old you want. In my dream they were quite young, like 20 or something, but obviously you can imagine them how old you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Leave a Kudo and a comment with your opinion, reading comments always make my day!

Liverpool, July 1962

"HE DID WHAT?" 

A shout could be heard from all Liverpool.

Mimi Smith was standing in her kitchen, face red and eyes of fire.

"I...I was drunk... I... I'm sorry, Mimi..." cried John.

"Oh, John" whispered Mimi, taking her nephew in her arms.

John broke down, starting sobbing loudly.  
Mimi kept shushing him, gently whispering in his ear and keeping him close to her like she had always done in the past.

"Did you tell him?" she asked. "Of course..." "And...?" prompted him Mimi, "he told me it was awesome until it lasted... And that I was a great shag but nothing more..." broke down John once again.

"That son of a bitch" said Mimi harshly. 

No one could treat her little John like that.

"Johnny" she said, grabbing his face in her hands. "John, you know I'm here for you, right?" John sniffled, "really? Aren't you disappointed in me?" he whimpered. "What? Of course not! Sure, I often shout at you, but I'm not going to leave you. Especially not now..." she whispered, kissing softly his forehead.

The afternoon passed in tears and hugs, John eventually fall asleep in his aunt's arms.

September, 1962

Ringo and George, John's best friends, had come to visit their friend.

They were up in John's bedroom, Ringo cradling close his and George's baby son, Dhani.

George smiled, putting a hand on John's baby bump and cooed loudly.  
"Had the baby started kicking?" asked Ringo, brightly smiling at his friend, John shooked his head, "Nah, not yet" 

The three boys passed the day laughing and John was happy that his friends hadn't insulted him to had gotten pregnant by his ex-best friend, but they were elated for the baby in John's tummy.

December, 1962

"Mimi! Mimi, hurry!" 

Mimi sprinted upstairs, barging inside his nephew's bedroom.

John was sitting on the bed with a big grin.

"John! Don't shout like that! I thought you were hurt or something!" scolded Mimi, hitting him on the ear.

"Sorry, auntie." he gripped her hand, placing it on his quite big belly.  
Then, a small kick hit her hand and Mimi's eyes widened.

"It started kicking! It's a weird sensation" explained John with a big smile on his face and Mimi hugged him, kissing his cheek and kept talking with the baby in his belly.

"Mimi, do I look huge?" had asked John. Mimi smiled, "Yes, John, you do look huge." He saw the hurt expression on his nephew's face and tears forming in his eyes, "hey, it's not an insult. You're not fat, you're huge because a baby is growing in you!" explained patiently and John giggled, before resting his head on her shoulder.

April, 1963

"Push, John! Push! It's almost done, sweety, I can see the head!" 

Cries were echoing through the walls of 251 Menloe Avenue as John was delivering his baby.

He was crying in pain, clutching the bedsheets as his aunt Mimi was kneeled between his legs with towels, ready to catch the baby.

Ringo was by his side, clutching his hand and George had bringed in the warm water to clean the baby.

With a last push, finally a crying baby could be heard through the room.

"It's a boy" shouted Mimi, quickly cleaning up the squirming baby from all the fluids he was covered with.

After having wrapped him in a towel he bringed him to his exhausted parent.

"Welcome to the world, Julian John Lennon" whispered softly John, hugging him close to his bare chest and let the baby clutch to his nipple for his first meal.

From that day on, John had promised his son to don't become like his other father, Stuart, who hadn't even visited him once, not caring about Julian one bit.

John was going to be there for him.

July 6, 1964

John was out with his best friend, Paul McCartney. 

The boy, who was two years younger than John, was sweet, caring and funny and also had the gene to get pregnant.  
He liked spending his time with John, always hanging out and playing guitar together.

"I have to go home" said John, walking down the pavement with an arm around Paul's shoulders.

"Oh, okay" said Paul sadly.  
They reached Mendips and the two gently hugged, before parting ways.

Paul had walked home, when he noticed John had left his guitar there.

He took it and run out, back on the streets and back in front of the front door of John's house.  
He knocked and the door was opened by a woman.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Paul, I'm John's friend. He forgot his guitar at my house" he politely explained, holding out John's guitar.

The woman nodded and stepped aside to let him get inside.  
"He's in his room, second door on the left" she said, walking into the kitchen.

Paul nodded and made his way upstairs and got inside the bedroom.

He smiled softly and a bit astonished to see his best friend sitting on a bed with a toddler asleep in his lap.

"Hey" he gently said, getting inside the room. "Hi, what are you doing here?" asked John smiling. "You left your guitar at me house" said Paul, sitting next to his friend.

"Paul, this is my baby son, Julian" explained softly John, moving a bit so Paul could see the sleeping baby's face.

"Aww, hi baby. What a beautiful baby you are, aren't you?" cooed the dark haired boy and John giggled when Julian's eyes opened and the baby cooed, reaching out to grab his finger.  
Paul know what had happened to John, that him and a friend had done a night of passion and the boy had stopped talking to John as soon as he found out he was expecting a baby.

Paul and John hugged each other.

February, 1965

"I fucked up" cried Paul.

John looked blankly at him, before throwing a punch to the wall.

"That son of a bitch" he shouted.

"He doesn't even want to talk to me" said sadly Paul, gripping on John's hand.

Mimi, who was the one that had opened the door that evening, seeing a crying Paul at her doorstep, felt like she was back in 1962, when John had revealed his pregnancy.

"It's going to be alright, Paul" said Mimi softly, one hand on his shoulder.  
Paul shooked his head quickly, "No, it's not! Dad had kicked me out!" cried the poor boy.  
John hugged him close and Mimi sighed softly. "You can stay here for how much time you want" 

Paul looked her with big teary eyes, "Mimi, I can't... I..."  
"It's alright, Paul. I have a bed big enough for the both of us... Or you can sleep in the guest room" said quickly John.

Paul shooked his head, "can I stay in your room?" "Of course" smiled softly John.

The two were sitting on the bed, both of their hands on the younger boy's belly.  
It was still flat, but just the thought of having a baby in there, a living creature! was something surreal.

John smiled at him, "it's going to be okay, Paulie. Really. I was scared too when I found out I was expecting a baby" 

The two gently looked at each other, before Julian started crying.

John huffed, "let's do the dirty work!" he cringed.

Paul smiled happily.

August, 1965

"John, I have to confess you something" whispered Paul, entering the room. John, who was breastfeeding Julian, looked up from his child.

"Of course, Paulie." said the boy smiling.

Paul exhaled loudly.

"I have to confess this since long before I found out I was pregnant... I love you... I always loved you... You are my best mate, you're the most caring father in the world, you're the best..." 

Paul was looking down, tears rolling down and hitting the carpet.

He was suddenly enveloped into two strong arms. He hadn't even noticed that John had gotten up.

"Please, don't hate me... Don't..." he was crying now, clutching his big belly with one hand, the other itching to grip John's hand.

"Finally I can confess too" smiled down John, "When you first told me you had a boyfriend I was heartbroken. When you told me you were pregnant and that Pete left you I wanted to break his face even more." 

Paul was crying too, hugging him close, trying to not crush his big belly.

He leaned down, kissing him softly on his mouth.  
It was a chaste kiss, but for both boys it was the best thing ever.

"Three more months" whispered Paul, massaging his stomach, "three months and then Julian is going to have a little brother or a little sister to play with" 

John giggled, "a little Mary or a little James" 

The two giggled and kissed each other again.

That day, the two had promised to be there for one another and for the two children.

November 1965

When Mimi entered the sitting room she cooed loudly at the scene.

Paul was sitting on one of the sofas with little Mary in his arms, busy feeding her breakfast.

The little newborn was snuggly held into his papa's arms, her little mouth latched onto one of Paul's nipples, enjoying her breakfast.

Paul was sitting cross legged, a grin on his face, whilst his big dark eyes were focused on his daughter's face.

John, sitting on the other sofa, was also breastfeeding his son, Julian.  
The two-year-old was suckling the milk happily, one hand closed loosely around John's chest.

The woman had always told her nephew that it was better if he was going to stop breastfeed Jules.  
The child was 2, he was getting too old to still be eating the milk that was produced by John's body.

John had always reassured her that he would stop, obviously.  
Julian obviously ate and drank other things aside from milk as well, papa's milk was something John only gave him for breakfast, because he was feeling like, during that, it was a intimate moment between the parent and the baby.

John was wearing his glasses and was just looking first at Julian and then at Paul and little Mary.

Mimi got closer and greeted good morning, before preparing tea for the three of them.

"Hey Johnny, do you want to hold her?" asked Paul, after having burped the baby. John nodded and crawled closer, stretching his arms to welcome Mary in them.

Paul smiled warmly as John began to gently cradle her, a finger brushing softly one of her small soft cheeks.

The baby opened her eyes, before settling back in John's arms.

Paul picked up Julian, sitting him on his lap and gently kissing his head.

"Well, seeing little Mary here almost make me feel like I could be pregnant again" giggled John.

Paul sighed happily. In that moment, he was feeling like he was having a normal family.

In the afternoon, Paul went out to go say hi to his dad and John was gently cradling his baby boy in his arms.

Mimi entered, smiling softly at his little nephew.  
"Hey Mims" cheered the boy, putting down the sleeping Julian in the crib at the feet of the sofa.  
"John" she said softly, kissing his head and the man quickly snuggled into her arms.  
John slowly fall asleep and Mimi gently laid down the boy, knitting as she relaxed. 

Mimi remembered when John was a baby. He was always happy and cuddly, always searching comfort.

"Mimi! Up! Up!" cried John from his crib. The woman smiled and picked the 2-year-old. Uncle George smiled when his wife re-entered their bedroom with their nephew on her hip. "I think this little one wants to sleep here, aren't you sweetie?" she cooed, laying him down. John giggled and nodded, before making grabby hands towards Mimi.

After a while, the baby had fallen asleep snuggled on Mimi's chest.

February, 1966

John and Paul were jokingly calling each other the Lennon-McCartney.

It was just a banter between them, but Julian, who was learning how to talk, had started repeating every word he heard, so now he was calling himself 'Jules Mclennon' and the two older boys, along with Mimi, were thinking he was hilarious.

The little girl, who had Paul's beautiful eyes, had already everyone tied around her little finger.

Julian was treating her like a little sister, always hugging her and kissing her, like the two-year-old he was.

John and Paul were taking turns to do everything, from changing nappies to gave a bath to both babies, even if Jules wasn't Paul's son and Mary wasn't John's daughter.

Yet, the four of them were like a family.

1981

Mary walked to the front of the classroom with a sigh.

She was going to explain for the hundredth time the story of her family.

"My father's name is Paul. My other father's name is John. Well" she said, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, "John isn't my father, my dad was already pregnant when they got together" 

The teacher nodded, prompting her to keep talking.

"And what about your brother, Julian?" 

Mary smiled, "he's John's son, he was 2 years old when I was born. I do think of him as a brother, we basically grow up together" 

"And John? What do you think of him?" asked the teacher.  
"He's a great man and he had always been there for us, he loves my father, so who am I to say it's not true?" answered the 16-year-old, flashing a smile in the direction of the teacher.

"And your biological father?" 

Mary shooked her head, "I don't know, I haven't met him, nor Jules had met his other father" shrugged the girl.

"Okay, Mrs.McCartney, you can go to your seat" 

"It's Mclennon, sir" smiled Mary, before the bell started to ring and the students went out of the classroom.

Once out of the classroom she was met with her brother.

"Hey, Mary Mars" he called, hugging her close. "Hi, Jules" smiled her, hugging him back.

The two went out, walking to their house.

Once they entered the sitting room they found their fathers snuggled together on the sofa asleep.

"I love you little sister"  
"I love you too big brother"

At the Mclennon household, it didn't matter if you were related or not, the importance was that there was always love in the air.


End file.
